This invention relates to cleaning tools, and more particularly to a liquid applicator attachment for a squeegee or the like.
It is known to provide a structure in combination with a squeegee for applying liquid to a surface to be cleaned. Examples of such structures are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,607,411 to Lewis, Jr.; 4,409,700 to Sullivan; 4,152,807 to Smahlik; and 2,842,789 to Wells.
The present invention is advantageous over the structures disclosed in the aforementioned patents by providing a liquid applicator which is resiliently mounted to the squeegee. In accordance with the invention, an attachment for a squeegee, which includes a handle to which a blade is mounted at an end thereof, includes liquid applicator means and mounting means for mounting the liquid applicator means to the squeegee. Bias means is provided between the liquid applicator means and the squeegee. When the squeegee is positioned such that the squeegee blade is disposed against a surface, the bias means acts to bias the liquid applicator means toward the surface for maintaining the liquid applicator means in contact therewith. In one embodiment, the liquid applicator means comprises a liquid retentive pad, and the mounting means comprises an integral member including a pad backing surface to which the pad is mounted, and a connector portion extending from the pad backing surface and adapted for connection to the squeegee for mounting the pad thereto. The bias means is preferably provided by forming the connector portion of a resilient material so that the pad is movable toward and away from the squeegee blade. The liquid retentive pad is preferably disposed adjacent the squeegee blade when the squeegee is in position against a surface. With this construction, the liquid retentive pad applies liquid, such as soapy water or the like, to a surface just prior to removal of such liquid from the surface by the squeegee blade. In this manner, several operational advantages are attainable, as will be explained.
The invention further contemplates a squeegee in combination with the attachment as above described.